Mobile electronic devices such as cellular phones, smartphones, tablets, and e-book readers commonly include functionality for users to purchase digital content items from network sites, and to download such items to their mobile devices. Examples of the types of items that can be purchased and downloaded include mobile applications, application add-ons (such as in-game items and features), application updates, e-books, music tracks, televisions shows, movies, and other videos. Typically, the network sites that support purchases of such items host electronic catalogs that can be browsed interactively from the mobile devices.
In many situations, intermittent or non-existent wireless network connectivity prevents users from purchasing and downloading content items. As one example, a user of a mobile game application that supports in-game purchases of content items may be unable to make any such purchases while flying on an airplane. As another example, a user of an e-book reader may be unable to purchase a desired e-book when no Wi-Fi access exists. Even when an appropriate wireless connection is available, the process of downloading the content item is often time consuming, especially if the item is large.